The International Neuroinformatics Coordinating Facility (INCF) is an international organization devoted to advancing the field of neuroinformatics. The annual INCF Neuroinformatics Congress provides a meeting place for researchers in this emerging field, including data- and knowledge-bases of the nervous system from molecular to behavioral levels;tools for the acquisition, analysis, and visualization of nervous system data;and theoretical, computational, and simulation environments for modeling the brain. The 4th Annual INCF Neuroinformatics Congress will be held in Boston September 4-6, 2011. This proposal seeks to augment the upcoming 2011 meeting by providing a) student and postdoctoral attendance support and b) child and family care support. With these additional attendee support functions in place, we aim to further reduce barriers to attendance of the meeting for all potential attendees, and thus reach an even broader subset of the neuroinformatics community at critical times in their careers. Better dissemination results in better science, and thus better healthcare, for all. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Scientific meetings are critical to the advance of science and students, recent graduates and professionals who are primary family caregivers are at a disadvantage in attending these meetings. This proposal will augment the 4th Annual INCF Neuroinformatics Congress by providing support to reduce these barriers to attendance.